Masked
by avamura
Summary: Kakashi akhirnya mau buka masker, asalkan Tobi juga mau lepas topeng. Bagaimana jadinya ketika mereka melihat wajah masing-masing? Kakashi CRACK fic. No yaoi. DLDR, arigatou :


**M S K D.**

.

BLARR!

Kakashi jatuh tersungkur di tanah karena serangan musuhnya yang berikut. Dia berguling sejauh hampir 10 meter, dan berhenti krena menabrak pohon. Dengan susah payah, shinobi itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada satu kaki yang belum patah.

"Hmm… kau belum menyerah juga rupanya, tuan Copy Ninja.." Sesosok pria bertopeng oranye spiral melangkah mendekat. Ada luka sambaran raikiri di lengan kanannya, tapi tampaknya itu sama sekali tidak menurunkan akurasi serangannya. Kakashi bergidik.

_Gawat. Kalau begini terus, chakraku tidak akan cukup.._ pikir Kakashi. "S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…

**= M A S K E D =**

** 2012. Avamura **

_**Disclaimer:**__ Semua chara dan Naruto universe bukan punya saya._

_**Warning: **__Resiko baca crackfic tanggung sendiri, oke? _._.v

…

**.**

Setelah selesai melakukan gokakyo no jutsu, Tobi menurunkan topengnya lagi—yang tadi naik sebatas hidung. Dilihat dari jutsu berelemen katon dan beberapa kali genjutsu, kemungkinan besar pria misterius ini berasal dari klan Uchiha. Kakashi jadi semakin penasaran. Padahal sejak tadi dia selalu mengarahkan serangannnya ke topeng itu; tapi jangankan pecah, retak saja tidak.

"A-apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Siapa kau ini.. di balik topeng itu?"

Pria jangkung itu tertawa. "Apa tujuan Tobi.. itu ra-ha-si-a," katanya dengan suara ceria. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal topeng.. Tobi mau membukanya, tapi Senpai juga harus memperlihatkan wajah Senpai! Bagaimana?"

Kakashi tertegun. Di samping perubahan kepribadian Tobi yang mendadak (dari serius jadi autis), dia juga kaget diberi tawaran semacam itu. _Hei, apa ini semacam jebakan? Lagipula apa untungnya dia melihat wajahku?_

_Tapi… kesempatan ini terlalu langka untuk dilewatkan! Jangan-jangan.. dia Uchiha yang berbibir dower, jadi dia malu untuk menunjukkannya di depan umum! Haha, kemampuan analisaku memang hebat! Sayang aku tidak bawa kamera…_

"B-baiklah."

Tobi membuat gerakan 'Yes!' yang tertahan. Dia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Err.. umm.. Oke, Senpai duluan."

Waktu seakan melambat ketika Kakashi menurunkan masker yang dia pakai.. dan perlahan memperlihatkan setiap inci wajah yang telah disembunyikannya selama belasan tahun. Hidung mancung, garis dagu yang tegas, rahang kuat… benar-benar kontur wajah yang sempurna. Bahkan Tobi pun mematung ketika akhirnya masker biru gelap itu terlepas dari wajah sang pemilik.

"…"

"H-hei, kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Kakashi gugup_. Jangan-jangan.. dia homo? Sial, aku sudah terlanjur menunjukkan wajah tampan(?)ku!_ "Sudah. S-sekarang giliranmu.."

"Oke," gumam Tobi sambil melepas ikatan tali di belakang kepalanya. Lalu dia menurunkannya pelan-pelan, dan…

.

.

"O-Obito?"

Kalau Kakashi sedang minum teh, pasti dia sudah menyemburkannya habis-habisan. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengenali orang ini—mantan rekannya di Team Minato! Pria itu masih sama seperti dulu; hanya saja tanpa goggles, dan kedua matanya berbeda warna. Yang satu hitam onyx khas gen Uchiha, dan satunya lagi agak kecokelatan—mungkin hasil transplant. Dia memasang seringai bodoh seperti yang sering dilakukannya saat kecil.

"GOTCHA, Rival! Apa kubilang, suatu saat aku akan bisa melihat wajahmu! Wahaha~"

Jawsdrop.

_Lho? Bukannya bocah ni sudah tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu? What the__—_

"Kai!" Kakashi melakukan segel untuk melepaskan diri dari genjutsu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah dari pemandangan di depannya. Sekarang dia makin bingung.

"BANZAI! Mission accomplished!" pekik Obito, sambil meninju udara dengan lengan kirinya yang tidak sakit. "Ha! Ternyata aku bisa juga membuat sebuah rencana yang sempurna!"

Mendengar itu, si jōnin garuk-garuk kepala, antara cengo dan bingung. "Huh? Misi apa?"

Sang Uchiha muda menunjuk muka Kakashi dengan barbarnya. "Tet teret tereeett... MISI UNTUK MELIHAT WAJAH ASLIMU! Haha!"

"What?"

_Jadi pertarungan ini tadi main-main? BAKA OBITO! Dan selama ini.. dia cuma pura-pura mati? Lalu siapa dong yang aku tangisi tiap hari di monumen Konoha, HAH? Hei… bahkan waktu itu Minato-sensei dan Sandaime-sama ikut menghiburku.. berarti mereka juga terlibat!_

_Misi idiot macam apa sih ini ? !_

"Misi terbesar dunia shinobi abad ini! Wahaha~" _Nah, sejak kapan Obito belajar jadi mind reader?_

"Ta-tapi.. tidak mungkin! Aku melihat sendiri batu-batu itu runtuh dan—"

**JEPRET!**

Sebuah kilatan membuat Kakashi berkedip kaget. Spontan dia menoleh ke arah sumber cahaya, dan melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa kamera. Dia tertawa, lalu menepuk bahu Kakashi dengan riang.

"Lama tidak ketemu ya, 'Kashi-kun!" sapanya, "Masih ingat padaku?"

Jōnin Konoha itu menautkan alis. Kayaknya wajah gadis ini cukup familiar... rambut warna marun dan tato di kedua pipinya juga tidak asing...

"RIN ? ! "

_Oke, dari mana mereka mendapat tumpangan kereta jurusan time travel? You. Must. Be. Kidding. Me._ Kedua ninja itu tertawa.

"La-lalu.. mata sharingan ini.."

Obito melambaikan tangannya dengan cuek. "Ambil saja, itu tidak seberapa. Foto wajahmu bhkan diburu seharga 3 juta Ryo di internet!"

"?"

_Bertahun-tahun mereka menghilang… hanya intuk INI? Bahkan mereka sampai melibatkan Akatsuki segala! This. Is. NONSENSE!_

"Hei orang-orangan sawah, ternyata kau tampan juga, ya!" celetuk Rin tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Kakashi langsung memerah. "Say cheese!"

**JEPRET.** Dan setiap dua detik sekali, Rin memotret wajah ex-teammate nya itu. JEPRET. JEPRET.

"Haah.. sudah, sudah!" Kakashi langsung memakai maskernya lagi. _Apa-apaan sih mereka ini? Wajahku adalah salah satu rahasia terbesar Hi no Kuni!_ "Memangnya apa yang mau kalian lakukan dengan fotoku, eh?"

Kedua orang itu berhenti terkikik, dan mulai memasang tampang serius. Lalu saling berbisik satu sama lain. "Umm.. sesuatu yang kejam, kurasa," kata Rin.

_HA. Lucu. Memangnya seberapa kejam hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan selembar foto? Memakainya untuk santet? Aku tidak pedu__—_

"Aku tahu!" pekik sang Uchiha tiba-tiba, "Aku akan membuat poster, memasangnya di jalan dan membentuk Kakashi Fangirl Club! Yeah!" Obito ngakak setelah itu, ketika melihat wajah mantan rekannya memucat.

_**WTF?** Tidak. TIDAK. Aku sudah cukup melihat hal mengerikan terjadi pada muridku Sasuke.. dan aku TIDAK mau hal yang sama terjadi padaku!_

"Itu tidak akan terjadi!" sergah Kakashi panik. "RIN! Berikan kameranya!"

"Wee.. tidak mau, ambil saja sendiri kalau bisa!"

_Well.. instingku mengatakan ini tidak akan mudah. _Kakashi pun membuka mata kirinya, dan membentuk segel tangan jutsu andalannya: chidori versi jumbo(?)._  
><em>

"WOI, RIINN! KEMBALI KALIAAN! Awas kau ya! Akan kubunuh kau lima kali, UCHIHA OBITOOOO! !"

.

**FIN.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Crack abis. Iya saya tahu Tobi itu Madara, tapi inilah gunanya fanfic, ne? ._.v *kabur*


End file.
